


Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark (Iron Man) Pinups

by karadin



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, iron man comics
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Partial Nudity, Pinups, Sexy, male pinups, pinup boys, union suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and Tony Stark pose as pinups in pajamas (bodypillow art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark (Iron Man) Pinups

 

 

see these at my deviantart<http://karadin.deviantart.com/>, with links to the nude versions of these images!  XD

also check out my [tumblr](http://karadin.tumblr.com/), please DO NOT REPOST


End file.
